millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson-Kestrel Family
The Wilson-Kestrel Family '''is a family consisting of Darren's aunt, Michelle, his older sister, Olive, and his half-brother, Mark. The Wilson family that has a history of witches and warlocks dating possibly back to the Salem Witch Trials. It is unknown to Darren that his family history consists full of evil dark warlocks and witches in both his mother and father's sides. Michelle Wilson '''Michelle '''is the aunt of Mark, Olive, and Darren who is the primary caregiver for all them. Michelle's sister, Beth Wilson left all the kids in her care in search for their father. She tired to care for Darren's half brother and sister, Mark and Olive by creating strict rules around house that includes on usage of their powers. Mark and Olive didn't like living until their aunt's strict rules so they left when they got older. Michelle tries to keep Darren to make the same mistake as his siblings and attempts to teach Darren to use his warlock powers for good not for evil. She is determined to break the cycle of evil in the family and hopes that Darren will be the one that will break it. Cain Kestrel '''Cain Kestrel is the father of Darren Wilson and Olive Wilson. He is a fugitive that is a part of Faris’ cause and left his family for protection since the police was after him. Cain was the 2nd oldest of four siblings from a powerful family of dark warlocks. Cain is clever and ambitious man who deeply cares about his family despite his horrible family background. He was very much like his son, Darren at a young age frequently failing at magic. Cain was able to get better at magic when he gets older. Beth Wilson Beth '''Wilson is the mother of Mark Wilson, Darren Wilson, and Olive Wilson. Like Cain, she and Michelle came from a family of powerful dark warlocks but not as strong as the Kestrel family. Her family were assassins and regularly hired by the Kestrel family. After Darren’s birth, she was targeted by Cain’s oldest brother and Mark Wilson’s biological father, Raishin Kestrel which she feared that he would hurt her family. Beth left her three children in the care of her oldest sister, Michelle where Beth had left to find Cain. Before Cain and her left, they originally planned to get married but never got around to it. So the children’s surnames were never changed. Mark Wilson Darren's older half brother who lives in Los Angelos. '''Mark '''is a selfish, self-absorbed jerk and was born to Darren's mother at age of 16. He used to be be in band but ditched them along with his past pregnant girlfriend when they got reach the top of fame for money. Mark doesn't like Darren but doesn't mind his sister, Olive. Mark left the family on his own terms . It also not known that Mark used his powers to make people believe that he can actually play the guitar when reality he can't play it at all. Olive Wilson '''Olive Wilson is Darren's older sister. She got inspired by Mark leaving since she never liked living under her aunt's rules. Olive would often used her powers for own agenda and needs which is how she got her job as a reporter at gossip magazine firm. She views as Darren a weakling to the family due to always loyality to his aunt. Darren Wilson See: Darren Wilson Darren Wilson is the youngest out of the Wilson-Kestrel's siblings and the only one living with his aunt, Michelle. Darren is sophomore at Millard High School who transferred from his old high school. Category:Families Category:DarkQueen110's Characters